How Voldemort Won: A Challenge of Sorts
by TheWrittenSorcerer
Summary: A Semi Challenge, semi Story that depicts Voldemort winning in an unusual way.


**A little plot bunny in my head: How Voldemort Won. If you like the premise, please allow yourselves to enjoy the story. If you believe it wouldn't ever happen, reread all the books and get back to me on how exactly it is impossible.**

**How Voldemort Won:**

**A Story of House-Elves**

**Humour and Tragedy**

The Dark Lord Voldemort, secretly a half-blood Tom Marvolo Riddle, thought to himself, _How can I win without destroying the wizarding race as a whole?_ Now, this was a common question that he often asked himself. He could see how the inbreeding of purebloods was destroying magic, but could also see that muggles were weakening bloodlines, so how could he balance this. Order his troops to rape muggleborns? _No, _he decided, _they'd try to kill them afterwards, even if I ordered them not to._ Could he destroy all muggles who couldn't produce wizards? _Not without being able to trace their bloodlines,_ he decided, _and wizards aren't able to do so with any accuracy yet._ Could he develop a spell to target pure muggles? _It would take years, I could, but I wouldn't have the time until I ended the war. That would cost too many wizarding lives._ Perhaps he could use a magical creature to do it, one that had the required ability to find anyone incapable of producing magical offspring. _That's IT! _he decided, _House elves are able to do all of these things._ So began his latest dastardly plot.

Weeks later, Voldemort assembled his Death Eaters. "Give me all your elves. We'll destroy the muggles once and for all."

"Yes, Master," Called the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy, who owned two elves, Stinky and Dim. He called them forth and left them with his dark master.

"Yes Master," Called Alecto and Amycus Carrow, who owned the five elves Charming, Tone, Whistle, Chime, and Scream. They left their servants with their devious master.

"Yes Master," whimpered the weak willed Pettigrew who owned but one elf, who came to him when his mother died the year prior to his escape. The elf was named Downfall, and he was left with Pettigrews angry master.

"Yes Master," Called the three Lestrange's, Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolphus. They owned ten elves between them, and never remembered their names. The elves were bought mere days before their imprisonment, and thus they couldn't. They were left with their deadly master.

The others, being poorer, had no elves. The dark lord though was pleased. His plan would go through. He dismissed the wizards in his service and talked to the elves.

"Elves. Hear me. I will ensure that elves can't be killed by their masters if you do this job to perfection." And thus his plot went to phase two: He'd make them train for hours.

It had been a whole month. He had made the elves train for hours on end, stopping only for food and sleep, inadvertently treating them better than their masters and earning their loyalty, and they were now trained enough to destroy the muggles. They could find the smallest bits of magic within a person within five hundred yards and hold up a shield to deflect projectiles for hours upon end. They'd even teleported objects set to explode away in time to save themselves. They simply needed their orders. "Elves, you have done great work," Voldemort said, sinisterly smiling, "I want you all to destroy Muggle London. Do this and we will attack the next city on the morrow. Fail and you'll likely have died trying." The elves popped away at once to do their masters work. They wouldn't fail. On the morning, 8 million muggles living in the metropolitan area of London were killed by night. All 18 elves survived.

"Excellent," Voldemort said, giving the elves food and water before sending them to rest for the next attack. Phase three would proceed as planned.

Over the next three months millions of Muggles were assassinated at night, few were spared due to latent magical genes. Of the Dursley's, Harry Potters guardians, only Petunia and Dudley remained. Mrs. Figg, having alerted the Order, remained only due to her squib status. She didn't know it was elves attacking, she simply knew magic was attacking due to her latent senses. At the end of the three months, 4 billion muggles had died, 1.4 billion remained.

Voldemort penned a message to the Ministry of Magic:

_I have won. No more pure muggles remain. I have spared the Muggleborn, the Half-Blood and the Squibs and yet I have won._

**Obviously this work is reminiscent of two earlier works, a timeline. It isn't very detailed, yet it gets my point across. My challenge to you is to think of how they do it, and write and post it upon Ffnet. **

**I might actually do the challenge myself as well. Just thought of three ways to do it. **


End file.
